Hope
by saefschool
Summary: Kagome's mother dies and her father takes her in. Sesshomaru's father betrayed his mother and she left him. This story is how these two cold personalities meet and fall in love with each other. They soon melt and change back into warm hearted kind people.
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Kagome Higurashi- age 16, currently schooling at Shikon highschool and is a sophomore, her mother recently died leaving Kagome in the hands of her father, her hair is dark brown and it reaches up to her butt. Her eye color is blue.

Sesshomaru Tashio- age 17, currently schooling at Shikon highschool and is a sophomore, his mother died when he was at 4 years of age leaving him in his fathers hands. His hair is silky white and it reaches up to his knees. His eye color is gold.

Inuyasha Tashio- age 16, currently schooling at Shikon highschool and is a sophomore, his mother is Izayo Tashio and is still with his father Inutashio. His hair color is silver and it reaches up to his butt. His eye color is amber.

Sango Taija- age 16, currently schooling at Shikon highschool and is a sophomore, her mother and father died when she was young so she had to take care of her brother Kohaku Taija. Her hair color is brown and it reaches up to her butt. Her eye color is brown.

Miroku Houshi- age 16, currently schooling at Shikon highschool and is a sophomore, his father is a workaholic and his mother drinks. His hair color is brown and it is a regular short haired haircut. His eye color is brown.

Part One: Shikon High

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GG

"5 more minutes." Kagome yelled into her pillow.

The ringing continued, and after 5 minutes Kagome gave up.

"Fine! I'm up you stupid alarm clock."

Kagome yelled to the clock and threw her pillow at it. She got out of bed and went to the restroom. Her mom recently died making Kagome move to her super rich dads place along with her brother Souta. Today was also Monday, which stated that it was her first day a Shikon High. Wow such a big deal that she was forced to wake up at 6:30 in the morning while she was having a good dream. Kagome went into the restroom and took a warm relaxing shower. She got out and applied her waterproof mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip-gloss. Kagome then went into her bedroom and got changed into the uniform that Shikon High provided. Kagome changed into a mini grey skirt and a button up shirt and then put on her black tie and her blue jacket. Then Kagome grabbed her bag, cell phone, and house key and then went down to breakfast. When Kagome got to the dining room her dad greeted her there.

"Good morning Kagome. I expect you had a good sleep." Kagome's father said while sitting down.

"Yes father. Good morning to you too. Hey Souta." Kagome stated flatly until Souta came.

" Hey Kag. Good morning to you too." Sota replied.

After that Souta and her dad sat down and ate breakfast. Kagome made her own breakfast since she did not like to have anything to do with her father. Kagome disliked her father and she intended to remain the way she was. Kagome never did like her father so she just kept to herself most of the time and Kagome turned cold whenever her father talked to Kagome. She never forgot that her father had cheated with her mother so she hates her father.

Unknown to them the Tashio family was also getting ready for their day.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GG

Sesshomaru shot straight out of bed and went to the restroom still groggy. He took a warm shower and then put his cologne on and changed into the uniform that Shikon High school had provided. Sesshomaru got changed into a grey pair of pants, a button up shirt, and placed his black tie on and then his blue jacket. Sesshomaru had lost his mother at age 4 when his mom found out that Sesshomaru had a brother 3 years old with another woman. His mom left him allowing his stepmother to move in. Since then Sesshomaru became a cold person and hardly stayed with his half-brother or mother, and he often ignored his dad. Sesshomaru grabbed his bag, cellphone, and his house key and then went down to make himself his own breakfast.

"Good morning Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru's father Inutashio said while entering and kissing Izayo.

Sesshomaru cringed at seeing his father kiss Izayo. Sesshomaru never liked Izayo and never would. She just tried to take his mother's place in his heart. She was stupid and idiotic just like his half-brother.

"Hnn" Sesshomaru replied to his father.

Just then his idiotic of a half-brother burst through the doors.

"Is breakfast ready mom?" Inuyasha asked being very rude.

"In a minute dear. You have to let your brother finish making his breakfast." Izayo replied.

"Feh. Hurry up you asshole I want my breakfast and you are in my way. Why don't you just allow my mom to cook and then you wouldn't be wasting your time." Inuyasha barked out at Sesshomaru.

"Since your mom is not my mom and you are a halfling then I would not like to taste the food made by your mother who is not my mother. She is as stupid as you are Inuyasha and I don't want to taste her human particles." Sesshomaru replied while putting the pans away. Izayo ignored Sesshomaru and started making breakfast for the other two and herself. Sesshomaru sat himself down and started to eat. When he was finished Sesshomaru washed his dish and got in the limo. He didn't care if Inuyasha was late or not. Sesshomaru just went to school.

Kagome finished her food, washed the dishes before Souta or even her dad finished. She went outside to the limo and got in. Kagome waited to go to school and get the day over with.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: Meeting friends By the time Sesshomaru got to school there was another limo already there. Then a girl came out of the limo. Sesshomaru took a closer look of the girl and noticed that the girl was new.

'Ugh. I just hope that it's not another damm stalker' Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru got out of his limo and then sped of to his class before anyone could latch onto him. When Sesshomaru got to math class most of his stalkers were already there.

'Damm' he thought.

Sesshomaru went to his seat in the front right near the window. He took out a book that he had almost finished reading. The chairs were arranged by grades. Sesshomaru had by all means the best grades on campus. His grades were all 100 and he qualified for everything. Since the desks were arranged by grades usually two people could sit together that is if they had the same grades. So far no one had the same grades with him so that meant that Sesshomaru could sit alone. Just that the problem was that he constantly had these stalkers passing him notes, accidentally bumping into him, blowing kisses to him, and more. Just then the bell rang and in came the teacher.

"Class today we have a new student."

Just then Kikyo raised her hand.

"Yes miss Kikyo." The teacher stated.

"Is it a girl or boy?" Kikyo asked.

"Girl" the teacher stated.

"Aww man." Kikyo stated obviously not wanting another competition.

"Class meet your new classmate, Kagome Higurashi." The teacher stated ignoring Kikyo's comment.

Just then the new girl walked in. Sesshomaru gasped. It was the girl that he saw that morning.

"Kagome would you like to say something about yourself?" the teacher asked Kagome.

"Sure. K. First of all **never** make me mad. Cause if you do then you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"And why is that?" Kikyo asked.

"Because I will make your life hell if you do." Kagome answered back.

"Higurashi I have checked your previous grades and you may sit by Sesshomaru. Your grades match perfectly." The teacher stated.

"Hai." Kagome stated.

Then she moved to sit by Sesshomaru. All the stalkers were glaring at her so she decided to do something.

"Hey I don't like this guy so I won't be your competion. Understood stalkers?" Kagome asked getting quite annoyed.

All the stalkers in the room cheered for not getting another competitor.

Sesshomaru just sat there in shock. Kagome sat down and took out her textbook.

"Class open your books to page 555 and start taking down notes. And don't think that you can sleep or text because in 10 minutes I will be testing you." The teacher stated and then sat down and fell asleep.

Most of the students took this opportunity and started sleeping or texting. Just then Kikyo walked by and pretended to accidentally bump into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru who saw this coming tried to lean back and away from Kikyo. Sesshomaru forgot that Kagome was sitting right next to him so he fell on Kagome. Kagome just sat there with a cold face and pushed Sesshomaru off her.

"Hey wench didn't you say that you weren't going to flirt with him?" Kikyo practically screamed.

"So what if I did? You were the one who tried to accidentally bump into him which caused him to bump into me. So if you don't want him to be falling on me then you better stop trying to accidentally touch him." Kagome stated coldly. She was getting irritated with Kikyo.

"What you shut up and mind your own business wench. Sesshomaru here is **MY Boyfriend**. We went on a date before so you just leave him alone. I bet you are just another whore. You are just jealous that I have Sesshomaru-" Kikyo never had a chance to complete her sentence because Sesshomaru stood up and slapped her.

" We never dated and I clearly remember that I never asked you to be my girlfriend and we never went on a date before." Sesshomaru stated. He was getting pissed off.

"But Sesshy baby I thought we-" Kikyo started but then Kagome duck taped her mouth.

"There all better. No more annoying words right Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked clearly annoyed.

"Yes quite better." Sesshomaru replied clearly shocked.

"By the way Kikyo, I am not a wench or a slut or a whore. You got that. You so far look like the slut because you pulled up your skirt so high and then you put on so much make up that you look like a clown and you smell so bad because you put on several different perfumes. Not only that but you are making everyone here except you put up with your smell because everyone else here are demons. You are the only human here so that is why you can't smell how horrible you smell. Only men who are in heat would fuck you so go find some fucking asshole men who are in heat and stop irritating us." Kagome stated while checking her nails.

Every demon in the whole school could fell the irritation waves that Kagome was sending. Making all the demons want to crawl into a hole and just hide there. Kagome was pissed and she was not happy at all. Kikyo was just too stupid to use her miko powers and try to attack Kagome. Kagome was hit by the attack but it didn't have any effects on her.

"What the hell. If you are a demon then you should have been effected by that blast of miko energy! So that proves that you aren't a demon" Kikyo stated obviously proud with her self.

"Bad idea. By the way Kikyo I am a full demon and I am also a full Miko. So your powers won't effect me. By the way you can't call the tiny orb that you just sent miko energy. This is what you could call miko energy." Kagome stated. Then she formed an orb the same size as Kikyo's but her own made every demons skin get Goosebumps, including Sesshomaru's. Kagome then made her miko orb hit Kikyo straight in the chest.

"Aaaagggghhhhhh" Kikyo yelled as the miko powers hit her.

"That is what you call miko energy." Kagome replied then got her bag.

Just then the school bell rang stating that it was second period.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome walked out the door and went to her second period class which just so happened to be science. Sesshomaru was also there. Just then the bell rang and the teacher noticed Kagome.

" Hello. You must be the new student. Kagome Higurashi I believe."

"Hnn." Kagome replied.

"You may sit right there in between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Kagome walked to the empty seat and sat down.

"Good morning class. Today you will all be working on making a science project. Group up in two. You have exactly 1 week to finish your project." the teacher announced.

The teacher then told them to group up. A girl named Rin asked Sesshomaru. Kagome just sat there.

"Hey you wanna group up with me?"

Kagome looked around to see who asked her. It was Inuyasha.

"Sure why not? What you wanna do?"

"How about Photosynthesis?"

"Sure so I'll get the plant and you get the other stuff. Fair?"

"Yeah"

Just then the bell rang signaling lunch time.

"Hey you wanna sit with me at lunch?" Inuyasha asked while he gathered his stuff.

"Okay I will." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her to the Cafeteria. There he and Kagome ordered ramen and the side dish shrimp chips. They walked over to a table with two people there. A girl and a boy sat there. Suddenly the girl shouted HENTAI and then slapped the boy.

"Miroku will you ever learn?" Inuyasha asked while he sat down.

" Inuyasha you know that this is a cursed hand and it runs in the family. And who are you milady?" Miroku asked as he finally noticed Kagome while she sat down.

" I am Kagome Higurashi and you are?" Kagome said while raising an eyebrow.

"Miroku Houshi at your service. Will you do me the honor of bearing my childeren?" Miroku asked.

"Yes I will." Kagome stated.

" You will?" Miroku asked in surprise.

"No" Kagome answered blankly.

" And you are?" Kagome stated while turning to the female.

"Sango Taija." The girl named Sango answered.

"Lets be friends" Kagome said.

"Best friends" Sango stated.

"Deal" They both said at the same time.


End file.
